


For You

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have been Christmas but it was another special day as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

The mission had gone off without a hitch for the first time in a long time. The Innocence had been obtained, the damage to the surrounding area was minimal, and injuries to themselves and the townspeople were negligible. They had to wait until morning for the next train out so they took rooms at the local inn, secured their belongings, and then went downstairs to get something to eat.

The inn was warm and inviting and filled with what looked like the entire population of the town. That’s because it was also Christmas and everyone was even in more of a festive mood thanks to the efforts of the Exorcists who saved them from a horrible fate.

So Allen, Kanda, and their Finder found that they were surrounded with well-wishers for the holiday who constantly supplied them with food and drink and they were encouraged to join in the celebration.

Allen was in heaven with all the food he could eat and the Finder indulged in the local brew with a few of the regulars who kept egging him on in their drinking contest. Even Kanda was relaxed for once, feeling satisfaction with a job well done. He accepted the drink he was offered, mainly to keep from being pestered too much by the revelers, and merely sipped at it.

Allen declined, of course, having a loathing for alcohol thanks to his Master’s bad habits, but decided the eggnog was okay after giving it a try. The spices in the eggnog were enough to sufficiently mask the liquor that had been added and Allen realized this too late, but by that point he was beyond caring. As the night progressed he became increasingly jolly and Kanda was smirking as he watched the sprout, who was feeling the effects of the mildly spiked drink. But when Allen got up on the table and began to sing _The Twelve Days of Timcanpy_ Kanda shook his head in dismay. He looked over at the Finder who was passed out on the floor with the previously mentioned Tim sitting on his head, poking his face with its wings, and then looked back at Allen who, to his horror, was loosening his tie and the top buttons of his shirt and continuing to warble some semblance of a song, and decided that it was time to make a night of it.

So Kanda enlisted the help of one of the men who looked like he wasn’t too far gone to pick up the Finder, and then grabbed Allen off the table and slung him over his shoulder, which was met with much protest of “I’m not done yet!”, and climbed back up the stairs with a drunk, squirming Moyashi, while his own head was beginning to pound uncomfortably.

The man deposited the Finder in what was Allen’s room and Kanda told Tim to watch over him since it seemed to have developed an attachment. Whether it was feeling sympathy or just wanting to playfully torment the man Kanda didn’t know and didn’t care, so the little golem fluttered above and eventually settled on the poor guy’s head, gently patting him as if to say, “There, there…”

Kanda picked up Allen’s bag on the way out and walked down the hall to his room, dropping Allen on the bed and the bag on the floor before he went back to close and lock the door. Turning around he let out a loud sigh and a “Tch…” when he saw Allen trying unsuccessfully to get back up again and sat next to him. He pushed Allen back down and leaned over him, smirking at Allen’s vain attempts to shove him off.

“Why did you stop me?! Everyone was enjoying my singing!”

“You call that singing? Sounded like someone was strangling a cat, and you looked like you were about to do a strip-tease. _That_ wouldn’t have been a pleasant sight to see.” Kanda continued to smirk much to Allen’s annoyance.

“It was getting hot in there. And you think me stripping would be unpleasant, Kanda?”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, and believe me I’ve seen _everything_ you’ve got to offer, but I thought it would be better to not subject those poor souls to the sight of a naked Moyashi if it could be helped.”

“Would _you_ like to see me strip?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“You’re drunk. Heh…I doubt very much you could handle it the way you look right about now.”

“Would. You. Like. To. See. Me. Strip?”

“Why would I want to see you make a fool of yourself?”

Allen pushed Kanda off him and crawled onto his lap, nuzzling his face into the long hair. “Because you get off on it, Baka. I _know_ you like to watch.”

“What are you going on about?”

“There were times when you thought I didn't notice, when you were watching me strip off, _and_ you like to watch when I suck you, too. It turns you on, doesn’t it?” and Allen looked at Kanda, a big grin on his face.

“So what? I can watch if I want to ‘cause you’re _my_ Moyashi.” Kanda smirked back at him. “And I like what I see.”

He began unbuttoning the rest of Allen’s shirt and slid it off, dropping it to the floor. He lowered Allen back onto the bed and trailed his fingers down to the sprout’s belt and zipper, undoing both, and with one smooth motion rid Allen of his pants. Kanda made quick work shedding his own clothes and hovered over Allen, who reached up to undo the tie in his hair, letting it fall down around them.

“I like what I see, too,” Allen whispered.

Kanda brushed the white hair back off Allen’s face and kissed him with uncharacteristic slowness. If not for Allen Kanda would probably have remained just a tool for the Order to use. But Allen had managed to touch everyone he met, changing their lives in some way, and Kanda had felt it the most, finding someone so similar to himself.

The way Kanda was kissing him surprised Allen momentarily. This kiss was almost… _loving_. Even though their relationship had had a rocky start, over time they had come to a mutual understanding that this was long-term and serious, and now neither of them could imagine ever being without the other. Allen knew this was Kanda’s way of letting him know that, so Allen responded to let Kanda know that he felt the same.

When Allen began kissing him back just as slowly, Kanda knew his feelings had come across and he smiled inwardly. Actions always spoke louder than words as far as he was concerned anyway. So he began licking down Allen’s chin and neck, and the further down he licked the more the body beneath him reacted just like he wanted it to. When he reached Allen’s cock he kissed it and looked up at Allen who was gazing at him with fire in his eyes.

“I wanna taste you, Moyashi. Don’t hold back,” he whispered.

Allen’s answer to this was a slight nod. He reached up to grip the pillow with both hands and closed his eyes, the anticipation racing through him.

Kanda leaned over the edge of the bed and rummaged through Allen’s bag, looking for what they used for lubricant. He dumped some of it on one hand before taking hold of Allen’s length with the other, and licked the underside of it from base to tip, sucking on the top while his hand massaged the rest of it. He eased his coated fingers around puckered muscle, teasing it slightly before sliding them in, moving them deeper until he found the right spot which made Allen jerk up into his mouth. Kanda gladly took the shaft in, stroking it in tandem with his sucking. All the while he kept fingering Allen and listening to his partner’s moans.

Allen clutched the pillow, his clawed fingers digging in and beginning to tear holes in it. He couldn’t control his body’s reactions to the feel of Kanda’s tongue and fingers, and as his lover continued to suck him incessantly his mind began to drift off and he felt nothing but heat welling up inside him, getting ready to explode.

Kanda could feel Allen’s member thickening and knew he was close, so he sucked harder than ever. This need to taste Allen was overwhelming him. Kanda brought him to the brink and Allen’s cries when he came were drowned out by the noise downstairs. His body bucked upwards, and Kanda swallowed all of it; every last drop.

Allen was still moaning, his body shuddering with the waves of his orgasm, so Kanda pulled his fingers out and moved up to his lover’s face, kissing him deeply as Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda and returned the kiss, feeling Kanda’s rock-hard member pressing against his thigh.

He broke the kiss and murmured, “Baka…you still need to…”

“Yeah,” and Kanda covered his cock with some more lube. He slid his hands under Allen’s legs, lifting them up to give him easier access. Allen moaned as Kanda pushed inside and began thrusting, the dark-haired man’s need to release consuming him. He looked at his lover, all flushed and sweat-soaked, his white hair spread out on the pillow, and this just served to drive his desire even higher.

Allen reached for him and tangled his hands through the long dark locks, dragging him closer with every thrust and Kanda was losing himself inside Allen. Feeling close to his climax he let go of Allen’s legs and wrapped his arms around Allen, pulling him up to him, and they rocked in unison until Kanda finally came. He reared back with the last few thrusts up into Allen and deep groans escaped his lips with his seemingly endless orgasm.

Allen was still in a daze from his own, threading his fingers through Kanda’s hair as they flopped down on the bed, and he mumbled into the crook of Kanda’s neck, “You do so much for me…”

“Idiot…you’ve got that backwards.”

“…What?”

“Nothing…just don’t get all sappy on me, Moyashi,” Kanda huffed out breathily.

“Mmm…right.” Allen chuckled. “Blame it on the alcohol.”

“I think that’s long since worn off. Face it, you’re just a sap,” and Kanda snickered and licked Allen’s ear.

They could hear raucous laughter and singing, the party still in full swing.

“Heh…can’t believe they’re still going at it.” Allen turned his head to face Kanda and grinned. “Merry Christmas, Baka.”

“You know I don’t believe in any of that religious shit. But…” and Kanda stretched his hand over to his coat. He fished around in the pocket for a few seconds and then moved his hands around the back of Allen’s neck pulling something to the front and tying it.

Allen reached up to take hold of the end of a red ribbon and looked a bit confused.

“I heard a rumor it was your birthday so I thought you could use a new tie.”

Allen smiled and tugged Kanda to him, hugging him tightly, and uttered a soft, “Thank you, Kanda.”

“Hmph…you’re still a sap,” but Kanda relaxed into the hug and murmured back, “Happy birthday, Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on December 21, 2012.


End file.
